At present, a wide variety of hair comb shapes and sizes are manufactured and offered for sale. One form of hair comb, sold primarily to men, is sized for carrying in a pocket. Such pocket combs have certain disadvantages. For example, they are subject to frequent breakage and loss. Breakage occurs because the unprotected combs are carried by men in pockets, such as the hip pocket, that allow undesirably high stresses to be applied to the comb, such as when the user sits in a chair. Frequently, teeth become broken away from the back of the comb. Alternatively, the back of the comb is broken. The present invention is directed to providing a replacement for such combs which avoids this and other disadvantages of prior art pocket combs.
One of the modern conveniences widely carried by both men and women is the credit card. Modern day wallets have been structured to carry a large number (6-12 or more) credit cards. In addition to wallets, special credit card holders are manufactured and offered for sale. The present invention is directed to providing a credit card sized comb suitable for carrying in a wallet or credit card holder. Because wallets and credit card holders protect credit cards from breakage by overlapping and/or stacking credit cards, similar protection is given to a credit card sized hair comb.
Obviously, merely making orthogonal incisions along one edge to create a plurality of teeth will not create a satisfactory comb because the thin plastic utilized to form credit cards is relatively weak. More specifically, because credit cards are formed of thin plastic the joints where the teeth and the main portion of such a comb meet will be weak, particularly teeth joints located near the end of the comb. The invention is directed to overcoming this disadvantage, plus providing a mechanism for assisting the removal of a credit card comb from a wallet or credit card holder.